


Trial sketch

by strivaria



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strivaria/pseuds/strivaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Illustration for the trial scene in Kisahawklin's story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/251404/chapters/389354">"Truth, Justice and the Lantean Way"</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Trial sketch

**Author's Note:**

> Illustration for the trial scene in Kisahawklin's story ["Truth, Justice and the Lantean Way"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/251404/chapters/389354).

  



End file.
